Affections
by JP26
Summary: Saei, the tactician, picks on Hector. Hector rants on Eliwood. Eliwood advised him to talk to her many times. Matthew knew that it's how Saei shows her affection. Chapter 5 is up
1. Chapter 1

A/: I'm procrastinating from my other fanfic that is pending in another category. I just can't concentrate on it until I got this Fire Emblem written down.

* * *

There is nothing that can infuriate Hector to his limit, but to be treated by their oh-so-lovable tactician, named Saei, like a kid who needs a lot of coddling is driving him nuts. One minute she'd be all over him like a mother, asking him random question if he's feeling alright, the next minute she'd be all snub and ready to annoy him with her sharp tongue.

And as always, Hector complained it to his best friend when they reached the town near the Bern border. She was hired by Eliwood in the first place.

"It's the way she is." Eliwood reasoned.

"Can't you see she's picking on me? ME, Marquess Ostia's younger brother? A Lord?" Hector said, his tone rising. Eliwood gave him a nervous smile.

"Saei does not really care about titles and such for in the battle field, she's in charge..." Eliwood faltered under Hector's annoyed stare.

"We are not even in battle." Hector said through gritted teeth. Eliwood shrugged.

"Then why don't you go and talk to her about it?"

"She won't let me near her within ten meters." Hector said, slamming his mailed fist to a nearby tree. Eliwood looked at him questioningly.

"Did you do something?"

"What the heck does that suppose to mean?" Hector almost yelled. "I didn't even talk to her on the way here."

"Why are you so worked up with it, then?" Eliwood said, baffled.

"Oh Lady Saei!" they heard Serra from the distance. The two of them turned to look as Serra glomped the sandy-haired tactician.

"I want to be your room mate for tonight's bedroom assignment." Serra said cheerfully. "There's something I want to talk about with you."

Hector and Eliwood watched as the young tactician slightly turned her head to look at their direction. Hector got irked with her sly grin. Saei very well knew that he can't tolerate Serra's loud mouth. He rounded up on Eliwood, his face livid.

"See what I told you?" he said angrily, like as if everything is Eliwood's fault.

"Then talk to her," Eliwood said. "Don't tell me you actually obeyed her order of not coming within ten meters?"

Hector stared at him hard then turned to look away, silently admitting to himself that he did. For some unknown reason.

* * *

Once they had settled down, Hector ordered a tankard of ale. And just in cue, Saei was standing beside his seat. The others around them started to back away one at a time, afraid of the fight that will ensue.

"Isn't it a bit early to drink, _milord_ Hector?" she said, stressing the word in her most annoyingly sweet tone. Hector ignored her and drank half of the tankard.

Saei watched him patiently, an easy smile on her face. "You know, Lord Hector, I am deeply annoyed by what you are doing right now. Didn't I say before that you're not allowed to drink since you disturb your room mate's sleep."

"So Eliwood told on me, didn't he?" Hector said.

"No. Not really." Saei admitted. "In fact, I don't think he'd ever been disturbed by your loud snoring when you're drunk. He sleeps like a baby, with no care for the world."

Hector stiffened on his seat. "Oh yeah, I forgot. The two of you shared a room before you met up with me near Santaruz."

"And so? What got you worked up all of a sudden?"

Hector slammed the tankard down on the table and grabbed her wrist. She only raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's with you, picking on me all the time?" he hissed.

"I'm not picking on you, milord Hector." she said. "I'm just looking after you."

"She's right, Lord Hector." Matthew said, appearing behind the tactician suddenly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It was a direct order from Lord Uther. He knows full well that you tend to forget to take care of yourself."

Hector glared at Matthew, eyeing the thief's arms around his tactician.

...

...

Did he just called the annoying tactician "HIS"?

Then Matthew left. Saei freed her wrist from Hector's grasp and starting patting around her body.

"Oh great. He stole it." She sighed. "Why can't he just say it out loud that he wants to borrow it? If you'll excuse me, milord, I'll just go and get our rogue thief." She turned and left, taking Hector's half-drunk tankard away from him.

"Curses." Hector muttered under his breath. His sudden thought of possessiveness caught him off guard. Why would he even thought of her being his property? She annoys him to death. And comparing to the other women in camp, she's the least imposing and noticeable. He confided it to Eliwood that night.

"So how come you always notice her?" Eliwood said exasperatedly. Sometimes, his friend is hard to understand. He's also starting to think that Hector is developing a crush on her. Feeling peevish, Eliwood said it straight to Hector's face, knowing it will drive him madder and finally exhaust himself to sleep.

However, Hector only stared at him hard, making choking noises. He tried to regain his composure but failed. Eliwood watched his friend struggle, wondering if he hit the right spot.

"There's no way I'd like her!" Hector spluttered. "There's nothing in her traits that's worth liking!"

"Be nice," Eliwood said. "She's a lot better compared to the ladies in the court."

"A proper lady does not pick on a Lord, nor does a proper lady act brusquely as if she owns the very land you stand upon!"

"Saei was raised that way because she has to deal with hard headed men." Eliwood reminded him. "Tacticians aren't all that well loved and respected."

"I can see why." Hector said darkly. "The way she behaves around me."

"She's not really like that towards the others though."

"That's why I said she's picking on me."

"And this is why I'm asking over and over: Why are you so worked up with it?"

"Because I'm getting annoyed by her treating me differently from the rest of you."

"Then talk to her about it, like I've said many times over."

* * *

A/N: Chapter two coming right up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I quite enjoyed making this...Hope you enjoy reading it too. n_n

* * *

Saei found Matthew at the far end of the town. She clapped him on the shoulder with an eerie smile.

"Well Matthew? Are you going to return my little book of stratagem?"

"It's quite interesting, the stuff you have written here." Matthew said, returning the tiny booklet.

"And why did you steal this?" Saei said, putting it back into her unseen pouch.

"I'm quite interested how on earth you can write in such puny letters neatly."

"And you timed it when I'm chastising Lord Hector? Just because of mere curiousity?"

"Well, you seem to pretty much love picking on milord Hector. I'd like to save him from any more head ache."

"Am I really that harsh on him?"

"Yes. Very. Is that the only way you can show that you care for him?"

"Well, he'd be disturbed once I start being shy around him, or start acting like the other women in camp."

"I'm sure he'd understand. He's almost pouring his frustration out on poor Lord Eliwood."

"Oh dear..." Saei said softly. "My dear Lord Eliwood...Lord Elbert, bless his soul, would be mad at me if he snaps."

"That's why it's best if you don't frustrate milord Hector any more. Can't you show your love for him in a different way?"

"We'll see...Once he gets his wits back and stop bellowing at me." She squinted at the setting sun. "Time for us to go back. And no more stealing."

* * *

Hector found Saei entering the inn with Matthew in tow. He could hear the two of them arguing. Saei turned her head to look at him and grinned.

"Is there something you need from me?" she asked. Matthew went ahead to his room, which he shares with Guy.

"Please return whatever you stole yet again to me later or else I'll flay you alive. I'm serious this time." Saei called after Matthew before turning to Hector who motioned for her to sit with him and ordered a drink for the two of them. Saei looked at him sternly.

"I didn't order ale." Hector said defensively. Saei raised an eyebrow, and looked at the two goblets of wine came to their table.

"I appreciate it." Saei said as she took her goblet. "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Why do you pick on me all the time?"

"I told you I don't pick on you. I'm looking after you."

"So then, why do you always flit about, flirting with other men, when you know that I want to talk to you in private?"

"First off, I'm not flirting with the others. Second, how am I suppose to know that you want to talk to me? And third, why do you always notice even my tiniest actions?"

Hector ignored her last question. "You know perfectly well when I want to talk to you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I...just know it. Since it's too much of a coincidence you always walk off to the other direction when I'm going to approach you."

Saei shrugged. "And then?"

"How come you treat me differently from the others?"

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Example please."

"Eliwood."

"He's nice to me. And it was he who helped Lady Lyndis last year. And he was the one who hired me for this certain campaign."

"Marcus."

"He's a really nice person, looking after milord Eliwood and our band of army."

"Oswin."

"He's a nice person, when I finally charmed him. Who would have thought your retainer is so fierce to his oath that he'll look after you? It took me a long time to get him talking to me."

"Matthew."

"Whoever said I'm nice to him? He keeps stealing my book. He steals from me twenty times a day, and only half of what he steals from me returns. You should teach him how to control his nimble hands, milord Hector. There's no point in stealing from someone who's your ally and who doesn't have enough property."

"Lowen."

"Not really, we're still kind of awkward with each other."

"Kent."

"Who wouldn't like him?"

"Sain."

"Who wouldn't LOVE him?" Saei smirked, enjoying the conflicting emotions that flickered on Hector's face. It's true though, Sain is the most lovable knight in camp.

"Nils."

"Oh come on...Don't drag kids into this."

"Dorcas."

"He's so reliable. I kind of envy Natalie for having him as a husband. Wish someday I find someone like him."

Hector stared at her for a long while. Then he resumed his list.

"Barte."

"He's a bit of a wild man, always eager for a fight. Though I like that certain trait in him. At least he's dependable when there's a fight."

"Wil."

"Oh, he's an absolute dear too. I like hearing his jokes. Especially about being normal..." She trailed off wistfully, remembering that certain day when she eavesdropped on Wil and Rath talking. "He absolutely cracked my ribs, trying hard not to laugh out loud and give away my bad habit of eavesdropping." Hector made a mental note to check around first before talking in public just in case she had the urge to eavesdrop on him.

"Canas."

"I like the way he thinks. And that he likes to study stuff so he's good company when I'm bored. Studying is my life."

"Lucius."

"Well...I thought he was a girl first. Then looking closely...well, yeah...Even though everything's smoothed out between us, I'm still a feeling a bit awkward."

"Raven."

"I don't even go near him."

"Lord Pent."

"He's like an uncle to me, dimwit."

"Rath. And don't call me dimwit."

"He's reliable enough. Why are you listing off the people in our camp anyways? Especially the male ones?"

"Because I'm jealous." Hector said hastily, reaching for his goblet and drained half of its content. Saei looked at him.

"Did I hear that right?"

"I said nothing."

"Can I ask a really personal question then, milord?" her tone was soft, somewhat shy. It sent Hector's wits flying to pieces. It was the very first time she had used such feminine tone on him. Normally she acts like a man.

"As long as it doesn't step over the line of rudeness." Hector said, keeping his mouth near to the goblet.

"Do you like me?"

Hector coughed. "I beg pardon?"

"I said, when was the last time you shaved? You're starting to have an unsightly beard." She said with an annoyed expression. She reached out for his chin and rubbed her slim hand over his stubble. Hector was dimly surprised by its softness. "I hate men with beard." she added with a grimace. "Though I don't mind if it's Lord Uther..."

"I'll shave tomorrow morning." Hector said glumly, annoyed that he heard his brother's name from the tactician.

"You should. Or else I myself will shave it off from you."

Hector looked at her straight at the face. "You better go to sleep."

"The same goes to you. Don't forget to shave tomorrow morning or else."

"I know." Hector said, annoyed. "You don't have to rub it in."

"If I don't you won't do it at all."

* * *

A/N: Chapter three is on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

*Note: Due to giving me Type 2 error, it took a long time for this to update...:/ anyways let's fast forward a bit...

* * *

Hector thought that everything between him and the tactician is going smoothly. She doesn't pick on him that much, compared to before. However, their peace did not last.

A few hours to go before their final confrontation with Nergal, Saei strolled around the camp, checking upon the small troop she'd be bringing into battle, and found Hector sitting alone in one corner. Saei even noticed that Armads is neglected in one corner.

"You seem to be nervous, milord Hector." Saei said as she eyed the young lord. Hector looked up at her. She gave him one of her annoying smirks.

"If you're scared out of your wits, I'm willing to replace you with someone else." she continued, hoping that he'd get angry. The peace between them seems to have dulled her quick tongue and she needs it after this campaign. It's her brain that keeps her alive after all those years of travelling aimlessly.

"Like the hell you'd chuck me out of the troop." Hector said. "Wasn't my name the first you uttered when you picked the people going?"

"Why yes. However, you seem to be out of sorts so..."

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

Saei blinked and stared at him hard. "Why, whatever made you think that I'm trying to pick a fight with you?" she said innocently. Hector stood up and loomed over her. They were far from the others, almost completely isolated from them. Though Saei knows that somewhere, Matthew is watching.

"You're always trying to pick a fight with me these past few weeks." Hector said coldly. "What with you running around restlessly and screaming random stuff at me. But most of the time, you want to spend my money on something so useless-"

"They weren't that useless!" Saei protested.

"Teddy bears are useless." Hector said pointedly. "I understand the Guiding rings, but to buy a lot of them..."

"I want to study them!" Saei replied defiantly. "I don't come across them that often..."

"And how do you explain the teddy bears?"

Saei faltered. "Well..."

"Well what?"

"Who wouldn't want to study how adorable they are?" Saei said. "I mean, just one look and people find them adorable. I want to know the secret behind it."

Hector stared at her hard. "You know, that's the lamest excuse you've ever given me."

"It wasn't lame!" Saei blushed. Hector sighed and picked up Armads. "Are you pretty sure of the plan you gave us? I don't want to end up on the losing side."

Saei gave him a hurt look. "We did manage to get this far, and now you're starting to doubt me?"

"Just being sure." Hector shrugged. "Well, whatever. I'll just stick Armads on Nergal's head and all will be well." He gave her a negligent wave and left. Saei watched him go.

"By the way you acted at the end, the two of you sounds like lovers." Matthew said as he appeared behind a tree.

"There's no need to rub it in, Matthew." Saei said. "And there's no way our relationship can work out."

"Come on, after all those weeks spent together, you're going to say that it won't work out?"

"Matthew, why are you so concerned about our relationship? I am only but a mere strategist by trade. After all this is over, I'll return to my quiet life as a nobody, teaching here and there."

Matthew looked at her exasperatedly. "What's with all of this sudden pity party?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just nervous. I'm scared for if my plan backfires, their deaths will be all because of me."

"You're thinking too much."

"That's why they hired me for. To do extensive thinking and worrying."

"All of Elibe knows already about this war we're doing. And you'd be one of the most prominent one in the list who saved the continent."

"I really don't care." Saei said. Then she looked at Matthew. "Oh well, if something goes wrong in my plan, I'll cook up a new one on the spot."

"Isn't that kind of...risky?"

"That's what war is all about, my dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and talk to Lord Athos."

"What do you plan after all of this is over?" Matthew said, making Saei stop dead on her track. She turned to look at him with a frown.

"Maybe I'll do what you did after we took Castle Caelin." Saei shrugged. "I'll just disappear without a trace."

* * *

Saei watched Athos strike down his former friend with much weariness. She almost lost Hector if she hadn't cried out for help from Pent whilst Athos took it up himself to deal the last strike. She tried her best not to look at Hector's pale face and watched Nergal die. Nergal saw her and recognition suddenly dawned upon him.

"You!" he screeched. "So you're the one who'd been thwarting me ever since then! How did you survived? I told them to kill you and bring your quintessence!"

"Perhaps you've thought wrong, Nergal." Saei said grimly. "Didn't your beautiful morph Ephidel tell you? Lloyd Reed will not lay a hand on me, since he and I goes way back. And I come here to bring him justice."

"DIE!"

Nergal waved his arm, directing his last energy to destroy Saei, but Athos overtook him and finally killed him. The tactician sighed heavily as their adversary is no more. And so is Athos. Her biggest miscalculation. She's going to miss the old man, since he's like the grandfather she never had.

"Do not grieve, child." Athos said as Saei ran to his side. "I am quite getting tired of living."

"But-"

"You did quite well, child." Athos said with a tired smile. "You are truly her descendant."

Saei looked at him quizically. "You know-?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, child? She and I fought together in the Scouring. In fact, you look exactly like her..."

Saei felt her eyes go moist. "But during our first meeting..."

"Hush child." Athos said. "It was their idea. She knew that everything's not yet over and Hartmut had always loved her, and he married her despite knowing what is in store for their children...And to think he forced me to be the godfather of all of their children..." He chuckled ruefully. "But do not think much of it. Live your own life starting today. Your burden is finally over with Nergal's death."

Saei smoothed his white hair, tears silently falling. Hector, Eliwood and Lyndis came to approach them.

"Children of Roland." Athos said. "This land needs your protection from evil. There is yet to accomplish..."

"We'll take care of it." Eliwood said. Athos smiled briefly.

"Children," Athos said. "Do not forget the bonds of friendship you've gained." And with that, he drew his last breath. Saei cried quietly, covering her face with her hands. Lyndis wrapped her arms around her friend with silent tears. Hector and Eliwood helped the two of them out of the ruins. Before leaving entirely, Saei picked up Aureola and Forblaze for safe keeping. Leaving two of the Legendary Weapons out in the open is dangerous.

Hector waited for her outside the ruins, sunlight breaking through the thick trees. A promise of a new beginning. For all of them. Hector saw her and held out his hand.

"Come on, hurry up." he said. "Fargus will leave us behind."

Saei smiled, and then frowned slightly at the mail gauntlet.

"You expect me to hold on this kind of hand?" she said, annoyed. "I'd rather hold a pine cone than get 'accidental' cuts from your gauntlet."

Hector stared at her hard. "What are you complaining about? You've held this hand for a long time when you went down with a fever."

Saei ignored him and walked ahead. Hector rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

"I just did, didn't I?"

"What got into you?"

"Nothing. I'm just feeling peevish."

"I've noticed." Hector said drily. "So, I've heard you and that Black Fang-Lloyd, was it?-goes way back. Care to explain?"

"Eavesdropping is a very bad habit, milord."

"Says you." Hector retorted. "Don't you eavesdrop on people too?"

Saei ignored his comment. "Lloyd and I are childhood friends, even though he's way older than me. Once, I made him promise to marry me."

Hector's jaw tightened. "Unfortunately, he died. Isn't that a tragic love story..."

Saei raised an eyebrow at him. "Now, what got into YOU?"

"Nothing." Hector said through gritted teeth. Saei stopped him at the edge of the forest, before they come into the full view of Fargus's ship.

"Are you jealous?" Saei said pointedly.

"I am definitely not jealous."

"By the way you behave, you sure look jealous."

"What should I be jealous of anyway? It's not like as if you'd reciprocate my feelings." Hector mumbled the last few words to himself, though Saei heard him quite well. She stood in front of him, forcing him to look at her.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"There is nothing that's bothering me."

"Yes, there is. You can't lie to me, Lord Hector."

Hector stared at her helplessly. Then he sighed.

"You have no plans of settling down, don't you?" he asked. "You seem to be always on the move..."

"I do think of settling down once in a while." she said, bringing hope into Hector's heart.

"You speak for real?"

"I'm not really quite sure, but it does appeal to me. Now that work will be scarce..." She trailed off with an indifferent shrug.

"Then why don't you stay at Ostia with us? That way, you can make use of the library there."

Saei thought about it for a while. Hector knew that she cannot resist the urge of studying. Why did she ever babbled about how she love studying anyway?

"Very well, I accept your offer." Saei said finally, her love for books winning her over. As they walked towards the beach, Dart yelled, "If you two won't really hurry up then we'll leave you behind! Cap'n said we won't be having a smooth sailing since the wind is against us. He wants to get started as long as the water's calm."

"Oh great." Saei said. "I never really liked sailing through bad weather..."

"To think that you're afraid of sailing and not afraid of facing Nergal..."

"Nergal can be killed." Saei said patiently. "However, natural disasters cannot be stopped."

As the two of them boarded the ship, Saei immediately went down into her assigned cabin with a pale face, giving a lame excuse that she needs sleep. Lyndis volunteered to look after her, since she won't allow anyone to go into the tactician's room, where Saei is violently sick because of sea voyage. Hector lamely gave Lyndis one of the teddy bears he confiscated from Saei.

* * *

A/N: This is the most confusing and longest chapter I've ever made...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: B'aw...Matthew...

* * *

Hector lead his small retinue back to Ostia, humming a cheerful tone. Everyone had gone on to their separate ways, and in all of the farewells, long looks at each other, and promises of seeing each other again, Hector kept a watchful eye on the tactician; Matthew had tipped him off that Saei might slink away undetected.

Saei, whose face was bright and seem to look younger compared to those bleak months, hugged them and wishes them all good health. Hector never really saw Saei this happy and sad at the same time. He knew in some ways she won't be seeing them for quite a long time.

As they neared the Castle Ostia, Hector inclined his head to look at the tactician. Matthew had engaged her in a lively chatter, obviously trying to wheedle out informations about her past-ever since she let it slip back at the Dread Isle about her connection to the Black Fang.

"For the fifty-seventh time, my dear Matthew, I'm telling you to lay off your probing about my past." Saei said airily, waving her hand as if a fly irritates her. "What can you gain for finding about it?"

"I know of a few people who'd like to know more about you." Matthew said, glancing at Hector. "Some people doesn't like having someone shrouded in mystery for company."

"Says you." Saei replied with a chuckle. "Weren't you the same back then, when you watched from that house at Araphen?"

"I was doing work, my lady." Matthew said in a pained voice. "There's a difference."

"I don't think there is."

"If I hadn't known better, I'd wager that you were a spy before turning to be a tactician." Matthew accused.

"Whatever possessed you of that idea?" Saei said with an innocent face. Then she grinned.

"Well, you're pretty good at evading certain questions." the thief scowled.

"Well, what do you think? Am I a former spy? Or am I a spy, posing as a tactician?"

"I think neither." Matthew said with a straight face. "You're too shrewd and obvious to be a spy."

"What made you think that it's not a ruse?"

"Spies aren't that much good with strategies."

"Not all spies got to be the same, Matthew."

Matthew shook his head. "No. There's certainly something that sets you apart from a spy."

"I think you have to go back to the Academy and study again of what it is about being a spy, Matthew."

"I assure you I still have my wits. I wouldn't be the Academy's brightest spy if I can't differentiate a spy to a non-spy."

Saei gave a dramatic sigh. "Why is it that no one takes me seriously outside the battlefield?"

Matthew stared at her for a very long time, then let out a laugh. "You beat me at my own game, Saei."

"But of course, my dear Matthew." Saei said with a grin. "But honestly, I think you should go back and study."

"Lord Hector, please make her stop that." Matthew pleaded. Hector turned his back on him.

"That's your problem." Hector said. Oswin sidled up to him and proposed to go ahead to the castle to announce their arrival. Hector agreed, since it's been quite some time since the castle had anyone to lead them. And the steward might be glad that such a heavy burden is lifted off from him. As he looked up at the clear sky, Saei nudged her horse to canter alongside his.

"Whatever possessed you the idea of setting Matthew on me, Lord Hector?" she asked quietly. Hector turned to look at her with a cool gaze.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Saei." he said.

"I told you that you're a bad liar, my lord." Saei said stiffly. "You might have lied your way out at some time before with other people and get away with it, but not with me."

"Matthew let it slip that the two of you are best friends. I thought you might like his company better than mine." Hector said with a shrug. "Ah, here we are." He let a sigh of relief as their horses went through the gates of the castle. He didn't look back at the tactician, which is good for him. Saei has this hurt and murderous look all at the same time.

* * *

Saei found herself sitting on a soft divan in front of a mirror three week later. She looked at her reflection with a scowl.

"Saei, please don't scowl like that. It ruins your natural beauty." Serra said as she took a comb and ran it through the tactician's hair. Then she sighed. "I'd give anything to have such hair."

"Serra, yours are okay compared to mine." Saei said. "At least yours get the regular combing care."

"But nevertheless, yours are still soft. And it looks like it hadn't grown but a few inches over the past few months."

"It's because I trim them when it get past my shoulder." Saei shrugged.

"Saei, don't move too much."

"Tell me again why I'm dressed like this, and why is my hair getting groomed and adorned with such things?"

"You are Lord Hector's _valued guest_." Serra said as she put a long and slender barette adorned with rubies and sapphires on Saei's hair. "And he requests that you join him for dinner."

"But why do I have to dress like this?" Saei said as she looked down at the green silk gown with rich brocade here and there. "I HAVE been dining with him for the past few nights so why is tonight any different? Plus, how did your people know my measurements?"

"You're talking to an Ostian, Saei." Serra said. "Information gathering is the national industry. Now stop asking too many questions."

"But I still have a question: who bothered to look through my stuff?" Saei said crossly. "I don't like people going through my drawers." She sniffed indignantly.

"If I say it was me, will that put your mind at ease?" Serra handed her a pair of earrings.

"No. Not really." Saei replied reluctantly, taking the earrings. "For some reason, having you look into my drawers isn't-" Then she stopped dead. "Serra, you're forgetting something."

"And that is?"

"I only have one of my ears pierced." She pointed to her left ear. "I can't go waltzing in with one earring on."

Serra frowned. "Wait right there. I'll see what I can do. Though I can't guarantee it'll be pain free."

Saei wished she had just shut her big mouth up. Whenever Serra has that kind of frown, something bad happens to her subject.

* * *

Hector paced around his room, his black state robes flowing behind him. There's a wild expression on his face, as if there's something he's nervous about.

"Milord," Matthew said as he stepped into the room. "Do you think you could stop pacing about? It's starting to get into the nerves of the spy around your room."

"And since when did you order your Marquess about, Matthew?" Hector snapped.

"See, you're really nervous. Your coronation is still a week away, milord Hector." Matthew said. "Plus, you've dined with her several times over the past nights, and those nights when we've been together as one army. What got you so nervous about it tonight?"

"I don't know." Hector admitted. "And you rattling off with your smart mouth isn't helping at all."

Matthew gave him a pained look. "I came here to boost your morale, and that's what I get..."

"Just spit out whatever you need to say."

"Nothing much. I'd just like to warn you that you might see a different Saei."

"What do you mean?" Hector said, turning around. Matthew gave an offhand shrug.

"I hadn't really quite noticed it before, because she's wearing travelling clothes and such. But once she wore something regal, like that green silk gown I had asked for days back, and those accessories, she looks someone from royalty."

"Dress anyone in such clothes and they'll look someone from royalty, providing they don't talk and give themselves away." Hector said. "Saei's right. You need to go back to the Academy. Your eyesight's starting to fail you."

"Please Lord Hector," Matthew said, his ego hurt. "Don't joke about such things. I'm still in control of my wits."

Hector gave a snort. "So, what are you proposing about Saei again?"

"That she looks someone from royalty." Matthew pressed. "She has that peculiar grace that can only be found in the ladies of the court."

"And you're telling me this because I might get shock out of my wits and stare at her openly?"

"You might be."

Hector shook his head. "After all we've been through, I don't think there's anything else that can shock me."

Matthew shrugged. "It's up to you. Don't blame me though."

Hector rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Oh, by the way Lord Hector, you owe me for the gown and the barette she's wearing." Matthew called back. Hector grimaced. To think that a Marquess owes money to one of his subjects...

Hector went to the private dining room and saw Saei sitting primly on her chair, with no trace of unease of wearing court dresses. And when she inclined her head to look at him, he saw a small smile playing about her lips.

"You know it's improper to let a woman waiting, milord Hector."

Hector gaped at her. Matthew may have tried to warn him, but this is nothing compared to his report. He saw her stood up and walked over to him.

"Milord Hector, it's rude to stare." Saei said, inclining her head. The earrings she wore, Hector realized, was his mother's. It was the right decision to tell Serra to persuade Saei to wear such thing. Who would have thought that old thing will suit his bride? But first, he has to ask her formally...

"Lord Hector." Saei said rather sternly, looking at him through narrowed eyes. Hector coughed and took her hand. He kissed it soundly. It gave him a certain satisfaction that she blushed.

Absolutely beautiful.

* * *

A/N: I've noticed I always get carried away with such things. Should I make Lilina have a cameo appearance or should I stop here?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I seem to be fond of flashback and fast forwarding...

* * *

Hector sat comfortably in his chair with a content smile. It's a beautiful morning and the sun filtered into the royal apartments gently. He watched his wife play teach their daughter of two years to walk.

He never really had given it a thought that he'd really end up with the oh-so-lovable Master Tactician.

He thought that, when she left a day after his coronation two years back, means he'll be a bachelor forever. Or if some little princess somewhere and want to have an alliance then maybe that would have ended his bachelorship...

Imagine his surprise when the Master Tactician came storming into Castle Ostia two months after her departure, with Matthew and Serra tagging along behind her.

With a forced marriage proposal.

Evidently, he managed to impregnate her during that night when they got dinner together. He should have known better that she's not really suited for drinking too much. She tends to lose control of her wits. Not that he minds though.

It's no wonder she hates alchoholic beverages to the extent it's almost sin to think of one.

"What are you grinning stupidly about, Hector?" Saei said as she looked up at him. Her hair got longer, which she kept up with the barette Matthew picked up for her two years back. She also wears the earrings that once belongs to Hector's mother. Her simple gown of sable hue apparently made her look more regal than any lady out there that's bedecked with a lot of ornate clothes and accessories. Matthew's right, she must have come from some royal family.

"Nothing." Hector said flippantly. "I still can't get over the fact how lucky I am to get wed to the Master Tactician the Kingdoms of Bern and Etruria seeks."

Saei looked at him coolly, steering her daughter to walk towards Hector.

"I would still be abroad, sightseeing, if not for some little lordling I know took my innocence and managed to get me bear his child in one single stroke."

"Don't say that as if you really hate it." Hector said in a pained voice. He scooped up their daughter and gave her a hearty kiss. She giggled and played with his short beard. He knows very well that Saei hates men with beard.

That's why he kept his beard. And that's how much he adores her.

Hector looked up at his wife.

"You do love me, do you?"

"But of course dear. What made you think that I don't?"

"By the way you act, you seem to detest me. Because of this...accident."

"Don't call Lilina 'accident'." Saei said quietly. "Even though she really is."

"Okay okay...don't start throwing things at me."

Lilina, who had been busy playing with her father's beard, finally got annoyed for he doesn't pay attention to her and tugged at it.

Hard.

Hector obviously winced. Lilina only gave him a hearty laugh.

"Father~! Beard~!" she said in her baby talk. She had started talking some weeks back, and Hector remembers how emotional Saei was.

Women. They tend to be overly emotional over such stuff. But then again, he was quite happy that she had started talking. He was getting sick of her just staring at him.

"Yes dear." Hector said. "Just don't pull on my beard like that."

Saei chuckled. "It seems like our little princess shares my distaste for beards."

"She did came from your womb." Hector accused. Saei smiled at him and walked over to the window and looked out at the intertwined oak tree. For some reason she's so fond of that tree, since it has knowledge of how Roland, one of the Eight Heroes, lived and died.

"Oh that's just lovely." she wistfully said suddenly.

"What is?"

"Those two lovebirds at the tree." she said. "He just proposed to her."

"How can you know if it's a boy or a girl?" And how can she know how a bird proposes to another?

"Hector, don't you have any sense of imagination?"

"When things need it." Hector said defensively. Surely she knows how hard it is to rule Ostia, along with the rest of Lycia. He always has to think how the other countries, as well as the Lycians, around them will act to something petty everyday. He'd like to avoid war, may it be civil or an all out one.

He saw her heave a great sigh. "I'd give anything I have to have a decent marriage proposal."

"What for?" Hector said blankly as he set Lilina down and let her walk towards her mother. "We're already married."

"I know that." Saei snapped. "But it's the thing I've always looked forward to. Not the wedding or married life itself." She sniffed as she picked up Lilina and cuddled her.

"What's so special about marriage proposal anyway?"

"Hector, sometimes you're the most dense person I have ever met. Trust my bad luck on that." Saei said scathingly.

Hector looked at her blankly. "Oh I get it. You've been digging yourself a grave in my mother's collection of romance books in the library."

Saei gave him a hurt look. "So what if I am? I AM a woman after all. And every woman is entitled to a little pampering from their spouses."

Yep. She'd been reading too much. "I know that you're a woman, Saei. You were the one who got pregnant with Lilina, not me."

"Hector, you are so hopeless!" Saei said indignantly. Lilina turned her innocent blue eyes towards her father, as if asking "Why are you making mother distress?"

Saei set Lilina down and stormed out of the room. Hector rolled his eyes and went to pick up Lilina.

"What got into your mother?" he demanded to the innocent child. In response, Lilina tugged on his short beard again.

* * *

Saei found herself in the throne room, where Armads hung above the throne. Sometimes, she wonders what with Lycians and their wanting to display a family heirloom or their favorite weapon above their heads?

Didn't they realize it's hazardous, especially if there's an earthquake?

Saei shook her head. She'll never understand Lycians. She looked up straight at Armads and Athos's words came flowing back to her, though only vaguely. It's about Hector's death.

"An interlude to something much greater." she muttered. Even though Athos had told her that her duties as a guardian is over, she still feels that she's missing something.

She knew, at the back of her mind, that putting Zephiel on the throne is something bad for their future.

She never really liked him anyways. But then again, she's not even fond of Desmond.

She scowled at Armads lightly, as if the thing offends her in a way. Saei turned her back on it and went to the library to read more books to get dark and depressing thoughts out of her brain.

No. Not romance books. It leans more to the Academic side. Lilina will be needing her first tutoring before Saei hands the authority to an old grumpy man. Lycians really like to lean onto the elderly don't they?

* * *

Matthew slipped into Hector's study later that afternoon and handed an envelope to his liege.

"So, anything new?" Hector said as he opened the envelope and read its content.

"Some vague informations." Matthew shrugged. "Since the Black Fang aren't functioning anymore, it's hard to track those people who are close to the Reed Family."

"Hrm..." Hector mumbled as he read through the spidery script.

"Why don't you just go ask Saei about it, Lord Hector?" Matthew said. "That will save us some time."

"You know how evasive she is when it comes to her past."

"You ARE her husband. Surely you're entitled to know her past."

"Matthew, I never really liked asserting authority over her."

"I didn't know you were...submissive, milord." Matthew smirked as he slinked away. "Honestly, just ask her. And oh, I think you should give her a nice marriage proposal. That might become your advantage to know her past."

Hector scowled. What kind of a Marquess is he if his subjects lecture him and make fun of him that way? In either ways, he might as well try asking her.

* * *

"I thought you'd never ask." Saei said as she nursed Lilina that night. Hector pointed out before that Lilina is old enough to stop breast feeding, but Saei never really listened to him. "I've been wondering how long it will take you to stop bullying Matthew to sniff out informations about my past."

Hector tried to control his tongue from unleashing a lot of curses. So all this time, she had been waiting for him to ask?

"But first there's something I'd like you to do." Saei said as she put down the sleeping Lilina onto her small bed and closing up her blouse. Hector rolled his eyes. Expect that from the Master Tactician. She won't give any information away for free. Sometimes, Hector wonders what her nationality really is, since the information he got doesn't say so.

"What?" he asked tersely.

"I want my marriage proposal." Saei replied, looking at him haughtily. "By the oak tree, under a clear crescent moon."

"You're really reading too much of my mother's books." Hector said. "And we don't have a crescent moon tonight, love. We have a half moon."

"Then you have to wait until I get my marriage proposal." With that, she went to their bed.

Hector cursed inside his head. Sometimes, he wish she's back in her old ways, where she picks on him, her nerdy talk about warfare and such. Though he also love, and prefer, the way she is right now since hearing a woman barking out military commands set his teeth on edge...

He slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Saei snuggled up to him and kissed him full on the lips.

"You're accumulating some fats." Hector noted as he patted her bottom. Saei scowled at him.

* * *

A/N: I thought I was able to finish it here. Guess I'm wrong. Lengthy isn't it, though?


End file.
